Olivia
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Tony and Kate adopt a little girl. Multiple chapters. K for now but not sure if it will change.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok I know I know I am starting another story before finishing the other two but you know me. When an idea comes into my head I have to start putting it on paper. I want to thank NCISVU for the inspiration for this story!

Ch1

Kate Dinozzo nervously shook her knee as the waiting was killing her. Her husband Tony grabbed her hand.

"Hey. Katie-girl its ok. We are almost there. Soon we are going to be taking her home and we will finally have a family."

Because Kate and Tony were having trouble conceiving a child of their own they decided to adopt and today they were bringing home a 4 year old girl named Olivia. They already knew so much about her: For the past two years she was in numerous foster homes when her parents were killed in a plane crash and she had no living relatives. The last foster people that she was with the people both lost their jobs and they couldn't care for her anymore so she was staying with the agency for now. Tony and Kate not that long ago watched her playing in a room through the window. She seemed very happy and sweet and always smiling. They could tell she had a good personality. They fell in love with her instantly and knew she was the one that they wanted. They had to wait weeks and finally the day came and Kate was nervous as hell.

"Tony what if she doesn't like us? What if she hates us? What if we make her unhappy?"

Tony put her arm around her and kissed her head.

"You've seen her Katie. She seems happy even after all she has been through, and not only will we make her feel at home and loved you know the team will too."

The team he was talking about was their NCIS team: their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, their little Probie Tim McGee, their Forensics Specialist Abby Sciuto and their medical examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard.

Before Kate could speak a woman named Beth walked out of an office holding a folder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo?"

They got up and followed her into the office. They met with her weeks before as she told them everything they needed to know and set up all the paper work for them. She sat in her chair across from Tony and Kate and smiled.

"Well it looks like the day has finally come. Olivia knows she will be staying with you two and that you are adopting her. She is a little nervous and shy but excited as well. She doesn't remember her parents all that well so she is glad she is finally getting a more permanent home. However like I said she is still nervous. She let me know she doesn't want to call you Mommy and Daddy yet."

Tony smiled.

"Its ok. She can call us whatever she wants, just as long as she knows we love her already and we are there for her. Theres no rush".

Beth smiled and continued.

"She is also nervous about starting a new pre-school in the fall. I know it is only July but she loved her old pre-school and she is afraid she wont make any friends."

Kate looked at Tony and then back at Beth.

"We understand but she wont be alone. Our very good friends Abby and Tim Mcgee; their son Conner will be in the same pre-school. They will have fun together."

Beth smiled and got up.

"Well come and lets go meet your new daughter."

Kate and Tony held hands as they were led down the hall to Olivias room. Beth opened the door and revealed a little girl sitting on the bed playing with her baby doll. She had long brown hair that was in a pony tail, and beautiful big brown eyes. She looked at Tony and Kate and shyly looked away. Beth walked over to her and sat down next to her. She put an arm around her and smiled.

"Olivia sweetie; this is Tony and Kate. They are the ones I told you about. They are looking forward to taking you home."

Olivia looked at them and then shyly looked down. Tony and Kate walked over to her and introduced themselves.

"Hi Olivia. I'm Kate and this Tony. We are so glad to finally meet you and we cant wait to take you home with us."

Tony kneeled down in front of her and she shyly looked up at him.

"Hey there. Wow you are a beautiful child. I know you are shy right now and that's ok. You take all the time you need and soon we will be doing lots of things ok?"

Olivia nodded and jumped off the bed holding her doll. Tony grabbed her suit case and Kate held out her hand to the four year old. After a moments hesitation she latched on and Kate smiled at her and Olivia smiled back. Kate spoke.

"You are going to love your new home Olivia. I promise."

They walked out to the car and Tony put Olivias suit case in the trunk as Kate buckled her in her special seat in the back. They got in and Tony drove off. Olivia stared out the window and Kate tried to speak to her.

"So Olivia. What is your dolls name?"

Olivia smiled.

"Her name is Lisa after my Mommy. Beth told me all about her and my Daddy. Are you two my Mommy and Daddy now?"

Kate and Tony looked at each other and Kate turned back to Olivia and smiled.

"Well yes we are your parents now, but if you don't want to call us Mommy and Daddy right now its ok. You can call us Kate and Tony. We understand. Just remember no matter what Lisa will always be your Mommy."

Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Tony. Thank you Kate. I cant wait to see my new home."

Tony smiled at her in the rear view mirror.

"That's great Olivia because we have a few surprises for you when we get there."

Olivia clapped her hands and got excited and Kate laughed. She was so glad they could put a smile on her face.

Tony pulled up to a white two story house with flowers around the front. He shut the car off and he got out as Kate got out on the other side and took Olivia out of her seat. Tony got her suitcase out of the trunk and closed it. Kate put her down and she took one of Kates hand and one of Tonys hands and they turned and walked to the porch. Kate and Tony smiled at each other and then down at Olivia. Tony put her suitcase down and opened the door. All three walked in and Tony shut the door behind them.

Olivia looked around with wide eyes as a little dog ran towards her. She looked scared and held onto Kate as Tony grabbed the dog by the collar.

"Its ok Olivia. This is Rosie. She is a friendly dog. See? She wants to give you a kiss."

Olivia looked at the dog and hesitantly walked away from Kate and towards Rosie. She held out her hand and giggled as the dog licked her hand. She felt more comfortable and leaned down and started to pet Rosie. Kate smiled.

"She is one of your surprised. How about a few more?"

Olivia smiled and got up. She nodded at Kate who took her out back as Tony brought her suitcase up stairs. Olivias eyes lit up as she saw an in ground pool and beyond that was a swing set. She got so excited she jumped up and down.

"Is that swing set for me? I love it!"

Kate giggled.

"Yes it is all yours. Your Grandpa Gibbs made it just for you." She looked at Kate confused.

"My Grandpa Gibbs?"

Kate leaned down to her level.

"Yes your Grandpa Gibbs. He is my boss and is Tonys boss too. We work at a place called NCIS. We capture bad guys. He is like a father to Tony and me so he will be your Grandfather. You will meet him and the rest of our team on Monday ok?"

Tony and Kate decided it would be best to have the weekend alone with Olivia so she wouldn't be overwhelmed and this way they could get to know her more and vice versa.

Tony walked out at that moment and walked over to the two of them. He leaned down to their level and looked at Olivia.

"How about we show you your room? I think you are going to love it."

Olivia smiled excitedly and Tony laughed and put out his arms.

"May I?"

She nodded and he scooped her up and carried her inside with Kate following. They walked upstairs and Tony walked down the hall to her room where the door was closed. He opened it and her eyes lit up. He put her down and she walked in.

"Wow! I love it! This is really my room?"

Kate kneeled down and put her arm around her.

"This room really is yours Olivia. Go ahead and take a look."

The walls were painted ocean blue. Blue was her favorite color but what really made her excited were the fish and mermaids that were painted on the walls. She loved the water and loved to swim in the ocean. Her bedspread was blue with starfish all over it. Her nightlight was in the shape of a mermaid, and her carpet was an ocean pattern with sea weed and coral all over it. In one corner was a desk with a lap top, and in another corner was a book case filled with books. Against the wall across from her bed was an ocean themed toy box filled with toys.

She walked over to the book case and squealed when she saw her favorite books: The Giving Tree, Good Night Moon, some Sesame Street books and a few chapter books. Tony and Kate walked over to her and kneeled down and put their arms around her. Tony spoke.

"We are glad you like your room. Your Aunt Abby did your walls and your rug, and your Uncle Timmy he got you the books. We know how much you love the ocean and mermaids and we know how much you love to read. Kate and I we got you the lap top so you can play your games your Uncle Timmy also got you. However he has to show you how to play them because I have no idea."

Olivia giggled.

"Who are my Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy?"

Kate picked her up and sat down on the bed and put her on her lap.

"They work with Tony and me too at NCIS. They are married and they have a little boy your age his name is Conner. You are going to love playing with him."

Olivia looked around the room and then back at Kate and then across the room at Tony.

"Thank you so much for my room. I love it."

Tony sat down on the bed next to her.

"Its our pleasure Olivia. Welcome home."

You like how I chose the name Olivia? Just a little tribute to Michael Weatherly!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Kate looked at the mermaid digital clock on Olivias nightstand and saw it almost dinner time. She looked down at the four year old and smiled.

"Hey I hear you like pizza and you are in luck because every Friday night is pizza night for Tony and I. What do you say we go out for some and then we take you shopping? We wanted you to have some new clothes but we were waiting for you so you could pick out what you like. How does that sound?"

For Olivia this sounded too good to be true. Her foster families that she stayed with were nice but not like this. She really felt comfortable right away with Kate and Tony and she was very happy to be there.

"I love pizza! Can we get pepperoni and black olives? I love both!"

Tony faked a heart attack as he lay back on the bed and Olivia giggled.

"What did I say?"

"You are the only other one I know that loves pizza like that. A girl after my own heart."

He got up, picked her up and put her in his lap. He looked at Kate.

"Sorry Katie two against one."

Kate gave him a look as Olivia giggled. They walked out of the room and Kate took Olivia into the bathroom to help her wash up. After they were all ready they headed outside to the car. It was a gorgeous day out so Tony rolled down the windows as he drove. Olivia loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. Tony looked at Kate and took her hand she smiled. They were finally parents and they couldn't be happier.

They pulled into the parking lot and Tony helped Olivia out of the car. With one arm he carried her and he put his other arm around Kates shoulder. They walked and were shown to a table. Olivia got a booster seat. Kate sat on one side and Olivia and Tony sat on the other side as she begged to sit next to him. Kate smiled. She was really attached to him already. They ordered a pie just the way she liked and it while they waited Olivia blew her straw wrapper at Tony. He looked at her surprised.

"How do you know how to do that little one?"

"One of my foster brothers showed me."

Tony gave her an evil grin.

"Oh yeah well two can play at that game!"

By the time the pizza came the table was covered with straw wrappers and Kate was smiling. She swore she didn't have one kid she had two, but she loved him with all of her heart.

Kate cut up Olivias slice for her and put the plate in front of her. Olivia thanked her and all three began to eat. As Olivia was eating she accidentally knocked her fruit punch all over the table. She stared at it in horror. She was sure Tony and Kate would get really mad at her now. They would probably yell at her. Tony grabbed napkins to clean it up as Kate saw the look on her face. She got up and walked over to here where she hugged her.

"Oh sweetie its ok. These things happen. It was just an accident. See Tony is has it all cleaned up already. I'll tell you what I'll get you another fruit punch ok?"

Olivia was getting shy again and she nodded as Kate walked away. Tony sat back next to her and she looked down. He smiled and looked down at her as he lifted her chin.

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to."

"Oh sweetie its ok. Like Kate said it was just an accident. Hey you are a kid you are supposed to make these fun messes!"

She laughed as Kate brought her over another fruit punch. She thanked her and the three finished eating. When they are done Tony paid the bill and they headed over to Kohls which was next to Toys R Us. Kate made a mental note to bring her in there to pick out some games. She realized she didn't stock up on any. They walked in where Kate made Tony go into the mens section to pick out new clothes as well. He began to whine.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaate. You know I hate shoppiiiiiing!"

Olivia pulled Kate down to whisper something in her ear.

"Tony is funny when he whines like a baby."

Tony grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"I heard that young lady. Shopping is for you girls not for men like me." He turned her upside down as she was hysterical.

"Tony be careful she just ate!"

Tony put her down. He smiled.

"I'll meet you two lovely ladies here at the register later. Have fun!" He waved and walked away and Kate looked at Olivia.

"So sweetie do you want to walk or do you want to go in the cart?"

"I want to walk so I can look at everything. Unlike Tony I like to look at clothes!"

Kate laughed as she grabbed her hand and with her other hand she pushed a cart as they walked towards the childrens section. Olivia looked at Kate.

"Kate you don't have to do this. I have enough clothes."

"Its ok sweetie we want to do this for you." She looked around and kneeled down beside her.

"Besides I have a coupon. Do you know what a coupon is?"

Olivia shook her head.

"A coupon is something that you can use to save on your items that you buy. Don't tell Tony I said this but that means we can spend more!"

She laughed.

"Ok I wont."

They walked into the kids section and Olivia smiled from ear to ear as she saw a shirt with a mermaid on it. She pulled towards Kate towards it and held it up. Kate smiled and took it from her.

"Sure you can have it. Its not your size though sweetie. Lets see if you can find your size. We need a 4T."

Kate looked through the rack until she found one. She put it in the cart and told Olivia she would have to try it on later. They moved on where Olivia picked out a plain blue t-shirt, a blue tank top with sparkles on it, a blue dress with ruffles, and a blue bathing suit with Ariel from the Little Mermaid on it. Kate laughed.

"Olivia I know you like blue but would you like some other colors too? Theres some really pretty purple and pink shirts."

Olivia tapped her chin and Kate grinned.

"Ok Kate. I like those shirts over there."

After a few more shirts, Kate put some pants and shorts into the cart. Then they moved on to the shoes. Kate realizes she was probably spoiling her but she didn't care. Poor Olivia had it rough and she felt she deserved to be spoiled a little.

Olivia picked out a pair of blue sneakers that lit up, and a pair of white sandals with sparkles on them. They then walked back to the kids section so Kate could get her some underwear and socks. She also got her some pajamas. After trying everything on they walked up to the register where Tony was meeting them at the same time. They put their purchases on the counter and they all got scanned. Tony and Kate didn't even bat an eye at the total. Like Kate Tony felt that Olivia deserved to be a little spoiled. It was also nice to finally have a child to spoil.

Tony grabbed the bags off the counter and Kate took Olivias hand as they walked out of the store through the parking lot. Tony put the bags in the trunk as Kate buckled Olivia in. Before she got in the car she turned towards Tony and he touched her face.

"I know baby. I know. You're welcome. Shes our daughter now. We are going to love her and take care of her."

Kate smiled.

"Would you kill me if I asked you to stop at Toys R Us to get her some games?"

Tony rolled his eyes and Kate playfully punched him in the arm. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Would I mind marrying you all over again? Of course not. Lets go."

They got into the car and Tony drove across the parking lot. Olivia looked at them curiously.

"Where are we going?"

Tony smiled at her as he parked the car.

"You'll see sweetie. Come on lets go."

Tony and Kate got out of the car and Tony helped her out of her seat. He carried her into the store with Kate following. Olivias eyes went wide as she saw all of the toys.

"Tony what are we doing here?"

"Kate and I are going to get you some games. Do you like games?"

Her eyes lit up at the word. She loved to play board games but she never had any of her own. Her foster brothers and sisters always did. Tony laughed at her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on lets go to town!"

Kate rolled her eyes but giggled. He was such a big kid. They walked towards the game aisle and Olivia chose very carefully. After 10 minutes she finally chose Trouble, Sorry, and Monopoly Jr. They were walking towards the register when her eyes went towards the ceiling and they lit up. Tony looked what she was looking at and smiled. Hanging up was an Ariel big wheel. Tony looked at Kate who smiled and nodded. They walked over to it and they asked a worker how much. He smiled.

"Its actually on sale this week. $50 down from a $100. That is one of our best sales. We have one left they are going fast."

Tony looked at Olivia and she stared at him back. He kissed her forehead.

"We'll take it if you don't mind bringing it up to the register please."

The worker smiled and went back to the storage room.

After paying for their purchases Olivia turned and gave Tony a big hug around his neck.

"Thank you so much Tony. Thank you Kate."

Tony hugged her tight to him.

"You are very welcome sweetie. You deserve it. Now what do you say we head home? Theres a gallon of chocolate ice cream in the freezer which I know you love!"

"Yeah!"

They got home where Tony carried the bags in the house and Kate carried Olivia in. She sat her down in her booster seat at the table while she got bowls and spoons out and put them on the table while Tony got the ice cream out along with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles. Kate stared at him.

"Tony you better hope she doesn't get a belly ache."

"Don't worry Kate I'll give her just a little I promise."

Tony put some ice cream into a bowl for her and added some whipped cream, sprinkles and chocolate syrup. He put the bowl in front of Olivia who thanked him and then began to eat. After making two more bowls for himself and Kate they both sat down on either side of her as they too began to eat. Kate smiled as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the ice cream off Olivias face. She looked at Tony and burst out laughing. He had ice cream all over his face just like the four year old. Kate shook her head as he stared at him.

"What?"

She grabbed a napkin and reached over and wiped his face and he smiled. By the time they finished it was already 8:30. Olivia begged them to play Trouble with her. Tony picked her up.

"I'll tell you what sweetie. Since its your first night here I'll make you a deal. I'll let you stay up for a little while longer if tomorrow night you promise to go to bed on time. Deal?"

"Deal Tony!" He kissed her forehead.

"Ok first you need to clean up and get your pajamas on ok?"

"Ok!" She ran upstairs and Kate followed her to help her while Tony set up the game. He smiled to himself. He never pictured himself being a father, and now was he not only a father but he was a father to a daughter. He was going to be overprotective he knew it.

Kate helped Olivia wash her face, change into her Ariel night gown and then she brushed her teeth. She figured she could have a bath tomorrow and just let her enjoy herself tonight. Olivia looked at Kate.

"Kate can I please have some juice while we play?"

"Its too close to bedtime for juice sweetie. How about some water ok?"

"Ok!"

Kate smiled. She was such a well behaved child. She and Tony really lucked out.

After getting her a glass of water they walked over to Tony who set up the game in the den. Olivia sat down in the middle of the couch with Kate and Tony on either side of her. They started to play. In between turns Olivia snuggled into Tony and smiled and put his arm around her. She may not have been his biologically but she was his daughter and he loved her very much.

After the game was over Tony noticed Olivas eyes were closing.

"Come on sweetie. Its time for bed. I'll take you up. Say good night to Kate."

Olivia gave Kate a tired hug.

"Good night Kate. Thank you for everything. I love you."

Kate hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Its our pleasure Olivia and I love you too. Good night honey."

Tony picked her up and she put his arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs to her room as Rosie followed. He pulled back the covers and gently laid her down on the bed. He didn't cover her as it was too hot and he made a mental note to turn the upstairs air conditioner on. She stared up at him with her brown eyes and his heart melted. He pushed some hair back from her forehead and leaned down and kissed it. She spoke.

"Tony I really like it here. Thank you for choosing me. I love you."

He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. She was already his little angel.

"I love you too sweetheart. Thank YOU for coming to stay with us."

He kissed her cheek and got up as Rosie jumped on the edge of the bed and layed down by Olivias feet. Tony smiled as he handed her Lisa.

"Get some sleep my angel."

He turned on her night light and walked over to the light switch. He gave her one last smile before he shut the light and shut the door a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Olivia woke up with a start as thunder rumbled and lighting flashed. She gave a little shiver and Rosie walked over to her and nudged her hand with her nose. She never did like thunder storms. She hugged Lisa closer to her. Should she ask Tony and Kate if she could sleep with them? Would they let her? What if they told her no she had to sleep in her own bed? A huge clap of thunder made up her mind and she jumped out of bed holding Lisa and ran down the hall with Rosie right behind her.

She quietly walked over to Tonys side and gave him a gentle nudge. When he didn't stir she nudged him harder. He opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and whispered.

"Olivia? Are you ok? Whats the matter sweetie?"

Kate was also up. She got up and walked over to Olivia.

"Are you ok honey? Did you have a bad dream?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"I…I don't like thunder…and I was hoping…maybe I could sleep with you and Tony? I'm scared."

Kate smiled and picked her up.

"Of course you can sweetie. Its ok to be scared. Even I don't like thunder. It scares me too."

"Kate you are an adult you aren't supposed to be scared."

Kate carried over her to the bed and layed her down in the middle and she cuddled closer to Tony as there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning flashed. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. Kate smiled as she got back into bed.

"Believe it or not Olivia even adults get scared sometimes. Everyone gets scared."

Kate propped her head on her hand as she gently rubbed Olivias stomach and Tony soothed her. They heard a REALLY loud clap of thunder and Olivia shrieked and climbed onto Tonys stomach as she lay on top of him with her head on his chest and she shivered. He hugged her tight as he rubbed her back.

"Shhhh….its ok Angel. Its only thunder it cant hurt you I promise. Its ok baby girl. Its ok. "

Kate moved closer to the two of them and Tony put his left arm around her and with his other arm he continued to rub Olivias back. That seemed to do the trick and within five minutes Olivia was fast asleep on his chest. He and Kate smiled at each other and Tony kissed her forehead. He then looked back towards Olivia. He left her the way she was. He loved it, and even though she fell asleep he continued to rub her back until he too fell back to sleep.

The next morning around eight o'clock Kate woke up and smiled when she saw the sun shining. She thought maybe Tony could barbeque in the back yard and they could go swimming. Olivia would love that. She turned over on her side and saw she was still asleep on top of Tony who was also sleeping; his arm wrapped tightly around her. She reached over and ran her fingers through Olivias hair and then got up and got dressed. She thought they could eat breakfast outside today since it was so beautiful.

She went downstairs and started the coffee and then took out the ingredients she would need for breakfast. She decided on scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. It wasn't the healthiest but she knew it was Tonys favorite and she hoped that Olivia would like it too. She really seemed attached to him already. She smiled at the thought of Olivia being a Daddys girl. She went up the stairs and decided to let them sleep so she went on the computer for a little while to do some facebook and check her emails. About an hour later she walked into the bedroom and smiled as she saw the two of them stirring.

"Well good morning you two. Rise and shine it's a beautiful day."

Tony groaned as he did every morning and Olivia rolled off of him and sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at Kate and smiled.

"Good morning Kate. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed last night. I was really scared of that thunder."

Kate laughed as Tony grabbed Olivia and started to tickle her. She squealed as Kate watched and then cleared her throat.

"Ok you two. How about you get washed up and dressed while I start breakfast? I know Tony is going to like it but Olivia I hope you like scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns?"

"Yeah! With ketchup!"

Tony grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I am with you on that one baby girl. Come on. Why don't you get dressed while I get dressed ok?"

Olivia hopped off the bed as Kate spoke to her.

"How about you put on your new bathing suit and we can go swimming today ok?"

Olivia got excited and ran out of the room as Kate smiled at her. She then walked over to Tony who grabbed her and she sat down on his lap and they kissed. He pulled away and rubbed her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning yourself good looking. Did you sleep well?"

"Baby with my two girls by my side I slept great. Kate I love her so much already just like she was my own. She is already my little girl."

Kate put her forehead on his.

"She is yours Tony. She is ours."

A couple of tears dripped down her cheeks and Tony gently wiped them away.

"Hey beautiful why are you crying?"

"I am so glad she is here Tony. I love her to pieces, but I still feel horrible. I still feel guilty that I could not give you a child of your own. That I never can."

Tony hugged her to him.

"Kate. Baby. I want you stop right there. I told you before I wish you wouldn't feel like that. I understand and its not your fault baby. I want you stop beating yourself up about this. We have Olivia now and shes ours. She is already bringing us so much joy. I couldn't be happier Kate."

Kate pulled away and wiped her eyes and smiled. They leaned and kissed again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful. Now start that breakfast because I'm starving!"

Kate giggled as she got up and walked out of the room while Tony put his swim trunks on and brushed his teeth and washed up.

A few minutes later Olivia walked into his room wearing her new bathing suit.

"Come on Tony lets go swimming!"

He picked her up.

"How about we get our bellys full first ok baby girl?"

She nodded fast and he kissed her forehead and carried her down the stairs. He put her down and brought her booster seat outside and put it on a chair. He then went back inside as Kate handed him a tray of silverware and glasses to take outside. He took that out along with napkins and walked back in. Kate told him everything would be ready in a few minutes. He looked at Olivia who looked at him eagerly.

"Come on baby girl. Want to go check out that new swing set Grandpa Gibbs built for you?"

"Yeah!"

She started to run outside but Tony grabbed her and scooped her up. He smiled at her.

"Hold on there little one. You see that big REALLY big pool out there?" (She nodded and he continued). "Well that can be dangerous if you are out there by yourself so you need to be out there with Kate or I at all times ok angel? No going out there by yourself."

"Ok Tony!"

He put her down and held onto her hand as they walked to the swing set as Kate finished cooking. He pushed her on the swing, and then she went down the slide and then climbed on the monkey bars. Kate then came out and said breakfast was ready. They ran over to the table and picked her up and put her in her booster seat as Kate carried the plates out.

"Olivia sweetie what would you like to drink? We have orange juice, apple juice, and milk."

Olivia tapped her chin and thought for a minute before answering. Kate thought that was really cute and she hid a smile.

"Can I have chocolate milk Kate?"

"One chocolate milk coming up honey."

Kate went inside and a few seconds later came out with two steaming cups of coffee. She put them down as Tony helped get Olivia ready. She went back inside and few seconds later came out with Olivias chocolate milk. Tony helped cut up her eggs and put ketchup on her plate and on his own. Kate set Olivias drink in front of her and then sat down at the end of the table with Tony next to Olivia of course and the three began to eat.

Tony smiled down at Olivia as he noticed she was having trouble dipping her scrambled egg in her ketchup. He put his fork down and grabbed her fork. He dipped a piece of egg into the ketchup and handed it to her. She smiled up at him with ketchup smeared on her face.

"Thank you Tony."

"Any time sweetie."

Kate grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth and smiled.

"So I thought today we could go swimming and then Tony maybe later you want to barbeque some hamburgers and hot dogs?"

"Sounds good to me Kate. Olivia do you like that?"

She nodded.

"I love hot dogs! With ketchup!"

Tony and Kate laughed as they got up. Kate took Olivia out of her booster seat as Tony started to bring the dishes in. Kate cleaned her up and then handed her her plastic cup and plastic plate.

"Sweetie do you think you can be a big helper and carry these in for me?"

Olivia took them.

"Sure Kate! I love to help!"

After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed and their stomachs had time to settle Kate changed into her suit and then took outsides with her some towels and Olivias floaties that she bought her. She also bought out the sun screen.

As she put everything on Olivia she talked to her.

"Ok sweetie. Remember no being out here by yourself. Tony or I need to be out here with you, and even when we are with you we don't want you by the pool without your floaties on ok?"

"I promise Kate."

She kissed the top of her head.

"Good girl."

After she was all ready Tony and Kate each took a hand and they walked her over to the pool. Olivia giggled as she stuck a foot in and quickly took it out.

"Its cold!"

They smiled as they watched her put both feet in and walk back and forth. Kate sat on the edge as Tony also stepped on the first step. He went all the way in and Olivia looked at him. She too wanted to go in as she loved the water but it was too cold for her. She stuck her arms out and he grabbed her and held her as he walked around.

"Whats the matter baby girl don't you want to go in the water?"

"Not yet Tony. Its too cold. "

"Ok sweetheart you let me know when you're ready ok? Hey how about I put you on a float and I pull you around ok?"

"Yeah!"

He put her on a raft and gently pulled her around. She loved it. Tony looked over at Kate.

"Arent you coming in Kate?"

She smiled.

"Not right now. I love to watch you two. Father and daughter."

Tony smiled at her and then smiled at Olivia who lay there happily. He quietly went underneath and swam behind her. She tried looking for him but he came out of the water and roared and she squealed. She splashed him.

Kate got up and threw a beach ball into the pool. She then sat down on the edge of the pool again. Tony looked at Olivia and she nodded. He took her off the raft and put her in the water. He grabbed the beach ball and they threw it back and forth.

After a few minutes Tony noticed that Olivia was shivering. He swam over to her, picked her up, and touched her nose.

"I guess it really was too cold for you huh baby girl? How about we get you warmed up?"

She nodded and he carried her out of the pool where Kate was waiting with a towel. She opened it and Tony held Olivia out and Kate wrapped the towel around her as Tony grabbed a towel for himself. Kate sat down and put Olivia in her lap. She took her floaties off and wrapped the towel tightly around her. Tony sat down in a chair next to them and reached out and rubbed Olivias back as Kate rocked her. After a few minutes Olivia fell asleep. Tony got up and kissed the top of Kates head and then kissed the top of Olivias head. He whispered so he wouldn't wake up his angel.

"I'll get some lemonade. Be right back."

Soon Tony and Kate were drinking lemonade and talking. They talked about Olivia meeting the team, and the fact that they actually had the whole week off. They were just brining Olivia to NCIS on Monday to meet the team but Gibbs actually let them have the whole week off so they could bond with Olivia. They had a whole week of activities planned from going to the beach to going bowling.

While Olivia slept on Kate Tony read the paper. After he was finished he took Olivia from Kate and held her to his chest so Kate could read the paper. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He fell in love with the moment he saw her and he counted his lucky stars that he ended up with such a wonderful little girl. She was HIS daughter now.

About a half hour later Olivia woke up. She looked up and smiled at Tony who smiled back and kissed her nose.

"Hey there baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded and spoke.

"I'm thirsty."

Kate got up.

"One lemonade for one special little girl."

Olivia was still a little sleepy so she put her head back on Tonys chest. When Kate came out with the lemonade she sat up and drank it on Tonys lap. He looked down at her.

"Hey. How about I put your big wheel together and you can ride it in the front yard and then we'll have lunch. How does that sound?"

"Oh wow my big wheel! I'm awake now! Quick put it together!"

Kate giggled and grabbed her off Tonys lap and he stood up. He went into the house and brought the box out. While he did that Kate took Olivia inside to plan lunch.

"So Miss Olivia. What do you think we should make for lunch?"

Olivia thought quite hard.

"I love tacos. Can we make tacos?"

Kate gave her a high five.

"That sounds good to me. I need ingredients though. What you say you go get changed and I'll make a list and we can go to the store while Tony is putting your big wheel together?"

"Super!" She ran upstairs and Kate had to laugh as she took out a pen and pad and made a list. A few minutes she looked up as Olivia walked down the stairs wearing shorts and a pink tank top. She also had on pink flip flops.

"I'm ready Kate!"

"Ok sweetie. Give a me a few minutes to get read and then we can go."

A couple of minutes later Kate was ready and they went out back to tell Tony where they were going. Kate asked Tony if he wanted anything.

"Well we didn't think about this last night. You should make a quick stop at Toys R Us again. She is going to need a helmet."

"Ah good thinking. Ok we'll be back in probably an hour. By then it will be around 1130 and we should be eating anywhere between 12 and 1230 and then later tonight we can have dinner. Don't forget to feed Rosie."

They kissed good bye and Kate took Olivias hand and they walked out to the car. Kate put her in the back and buckled her in her seat. She then got in the drivers seat and off they went.

About an hour later they returned with a blue helmet and stuff for lunch: taco shells, tomatos, lettuce, cheese, sour cream, and chop meat. For dessert Kate let Olivia pick out little Dixie ice cream cups. Olivia ran into the back to show Tony her new helmet while Kate carried the grocery bags in. Olivias big wheel was all ready. Tony took it out front with his video camera. Kate was going to cook the meat while Tony watched her ride and like any proud father he wanted to capture the moment forever. He carried it out to the sidewalk and he put her helmet on. She sat down and put her feet on the pedals. It took her a few tries but with Tonys help she started to get the hang of it and soon she was pedaling up and down the sidewalk. She was having a blast and Tony loved it that he and Kate were able to bring a smile to her face. He was happy that she was happy.

At one point Kate was able to take a break for a minute and went outside to see what was going on. She smiled when she saw how Olivia was enjoying herself. She put her arm around Tonys waist.

"Its going to be ready in five minutes. She seems really happy Tony. Thank God. You would think she didn't have a rough time of it for the past two years."

She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"She is going to do just fine Kate. Just fine."

Kate walked back in the house and Tony walked over to Olivia. She stopped pedaling and he picked her up and with his free hand he carried the big wheel up to the house. He put them both down and he kneeled down to her level.

"I'm glad you really liked that angel. Now what do you say we go inside and have some awesome tacos?"

She giggled and they walked in the house. Kate sent Olivia to go wash up and Tony went to go change. By the time they were both done the table was set and Kate was putting the last of the toppings on the table. Tony put Olivia in her booster seat and Kate asked her what she wanted to drink.

"More lemonade please."

Tony gave her some lemonade and Kate got their drinks and they sat down. Kate took a taco shell and put some meat in it and asked Olivia what kind of toppings she wanted.

"I like cheese and lettuce please. Can I taste some of that white stuff?"

Tony laughed and scooped some sour cream onto a spoon.

"Its called sour cream sweetie, and sure here you go."

She took the spoon from him and tasted a little. She made a face and gave the spoon back to him. Tony laughed.

"I guess you didn't like it angel. Its ok you don't have to have it."

After everyones tacos were made they sat down to a nice lunch. Olivia got full after one so there was some leftovers. Tony wrapped them up and put them in the fridge while Kate did the dishes. While they did that Olivia played with Rosie. She took her ball and threw it and Rosie would run after it and bring it back to Olivia who would throw it and again Rosie would run after it.

When Kate and Tony were done they asked Olivia what she wanted to do next.

"Can I ride my big wheel again?"

Kate answered.

"Sure. You can ride it all around and Tony and I will walk behind you with Rosie. Go grab your helmet and we'll get Rosie ready."

"Okay!"

She ran out of the room and was back in a flash with her helmet. Tony put it on her while Kate got Rosie ready and then they were off.

They had a good time as Olivia rode her big wheel and Tony and Kate walked Rosie as they held hands. After an hour they headed back and Olivia asked if she could have a snack. Kate told her she could have a little one as they would be eating dinner later so she cut her up a small apple and put peanut butter on the side. She had that along with a glass of milk.

Then they decided to relax for a little while before dinner. Kate sat down on the couch and knitted while Olivia layed down with Tony on the floor and they watched Dora The Explorer. However Tony being Tony that didn't last long as he started a feet war. Being that they were laying on their stomachs their feet were in the air and Tony would touch her bare feet with his. That would make her giggle and before he knew it she was on top of him tickling him. He gently flipped her over and started to tickle her and she was hysterical. Kate rolled her eyes at him but continued to knit. Tony let her sit up and she started to tickle his feet. He laughed and he got up and ran away. She chased after him and he put his hands up.

"Ok ok! I surrender!"

She giggled.

"I do not know what means but I got you!"

She tickled his belly and he grabbed her and spun her around. When the were both out of breath he put her down and they went back to watching Dora.

A few hours later Kate looked at the clock and saw it was dinner time already. She told Tony he better get the barbeque ready. While he did that she had Olivia carry her plate and cup outside. Olivia also helped by carrying the napkins outside, then the ketchup and the mustard. Tony carried the hamburgers and hot dogs out. He passed Olivia on the way out and poked her in the stomach. She giggled.

Kate meanwhile was making a salad and pork and beans. In the salad she put the leftover cheese and tomato from lunch, croutons, and threw in some olives and cucumbers. Olivia decided to go see what Tony was doing. He smiled at her as she walked over to the barbeque.

"Hey angel. Be careful of the barbeque its hot."

"Ok Tony. "

She grabbed the beach ball and started kicking it around the yard and before she knew it dinner was ready. Tony brought the meat over, and Kate brought a tray with silverware, plates, and cups. She lifted Olivia into her booster seat and Tony set a hot dog with ketchup in front of her. He put some pork and beans on her plate but she didn't want any salad. Kate poured her some lemonade and Tony grabbed a beer for him and water for Kate. Olivia tried to eat her hot dog with the bun but she was having a hard time so Tony cut it up for her and that was much easier for her. Kate spoke.

"So Olivia what do you like to do? Do you like to dance? Do you like to play anything? Tony and I are going to take you bowling and to miniature golf next week. A water park too. Does that sound like fun?"

She nodded excitedly.

"That sounds like so much fun! Does that mean that you don't have to work at NCIS? You get to stay with me?"

Tony reached over and pinched her cheek and she giggled.

"You got it baby. Kate and I are not working all week!"

"Yeah!"

After dinner and after everything was cleaned up Kate brought out the Dixie cups. Olivia really enjoyed eating hers with a stick. Tony even added some whipped cream, sprinkles and chocolate syrup to hers. When they were done Tony got the idea to roast marsh mellows. Olivia looked at him curiously while Kate went to go get the bag. She really only wanted Olivia to have one as she didn't want her getting a belly ache. Tony explained the process to her while Kate handed him the bag.

"What you do is you take a marsh mellow and you put it on a stick. Then you hold it over a fire or heat until it turns a gooey black color and then you get to eat it! They are yummy!"

He took her out of her booster seat.

"Come on lets go find some sticks!"

Olivia giggled as Tony took her hand and pulled her towards the yard and Kate smiled after them. They came back with 3 sticks and Tony turned the barbeque back on as Kate helped Olivia put a marsh mellow on her stick. She then led Olivia over to the barbeque very carefully so she wouldn't be too close and then she helped her hold out her stick. Olivia giggled as it turned brown.

"This is fun!"

Tony and Kate laughed as they held out their own marsh mellows. When they turned black Olivia decided they were ready to eat so they pulled them away. Tony shut off the barbeque and they sat down. Olivia took a bite of hers.

"Yum! I really like it!"

Tony patted the back of her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart."

Kate looked at her watch.

"Ok sweetie. You need to finish up because we need to get you in the bath and then its bed time ok?"

Olivia nodded as she got marsh mellow all over her face. When she was done she had marsh mellow all over her face and hands. Tony had to get the hose to wash her down so she wouldn't get sticky all over the house. Kate took her right upstairs and put her right in the tub while Tony sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Kate took Olivia out of the tub and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her. She put her on the floor and with another towel she dried her hair. She got her dressed and then dried her hair with the hair dryer. By the time she was done Olivia felt better. She looked at Kate.

"Kate do I have time to stay up?"

Kate looked at her watch and saw it was 800. She and Tony really wanted her in bed by 830.

"You can stay up for 30 more minutes ok sweetie?"

"Yay!"

Kate started to clean up the bathroom and Olivia ran downstairs and jumped into Tonys lap as he caught her.

"Hey there baby. I love your night gown, and your hair smells like strawberries."

Olivia giggled.

"Kate said I can stay up for another 30 minutes with you. Can we play Monopoly Jr?"

"Sure we can baby doll. Can you go get it for me?"

She jumped off his lap and was back in a minute with the game. Tony set it up on the coffee table and they started to play as Kate came down the stairs to join them.

Before Olivia knew it her 30 minutes was up and it was time for bed. Kate looked at her watch.

"Ok sweetie. Its time for bed."

Olivia looked at Tony.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure baby. Just say good night to Kate."

Olivia hugged Kate.

"Good night Kate. I had so much fun today!"

Kate hugged her back.

"I'm glad sweetie. Good night and sweet dreams."

Tony picked her up and carried her upstairs. He put her down on the bed as she curled up on her pillow holding Lisa. Tony grabbed one of the books off her shelf and sat down on the bed. He took one of her hands as he began to read. When he was done he looked to see she was asleep. Smiling he got up and put the book back. He walked back to the bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead and then quietly spoke.

"I know you don't want to call me Daddy yet and that's ok, but I want you to know that you are my daughter and I love you so much already. Good night baby doll."

He walked out of the room and shut the door. He then walked back down to Kate. He sat down on the couch next to her where he pulled her to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. They didn't really talked as they just enjoyed sitting there with each other quietly. At one point Tony looked down and saw Kate was asleep. Smiling he gently got up and picked her up and carried her upstairs. He layed her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He then got changed and layed down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Good night baby. I love you."

He turned off the light.

Wow what a long chapter I never wrote a chapter like that!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I am working on 3 stories at the same time. I promise next chapter Olivia gets to meet the team!

Ch4

Kate awoke with a groan Sunday morning and heard the rain pounding on the roof. It was pouring. She snuggled closer to Tony who wrapped his arms around her in sleep. She thought about what they were going to do today since the beach was out of the question. Maybe they could go for breakfast at I-Hop and then go roller skating.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Olivia standing in the door way. She smiled.

"Good morning sweetie. Come on in."

Olivia happily ran into the room and jumped on the bed as Tony opened his eyes. She layed down in between Kate and Tony and spoke.

"Its raining. Its yucky outside. What can we do today?"

Kate smiled at her as Tony gently rubbed her stomach.

"Well sweetie. How about we go to I-Hop for breakfast and then after that we go roller-skating? Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah! I love to roller skate!"

Tony grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Come here you little munchkin. Did you sleep better last night baby girl?"

Kate rubbed the back of her head and Olivia spoke.

"I did Tony. No thunder!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart. Now about you go get dressed, brush your teeth, wash up, and then we go and have fun ok?"

"OK!"

Kate and Tony smiled at each other as she jumped out of bed and ran off towards her room. Tony then pulled Kate towards him as she put her head on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. He then kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning yourself. Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not with you by my side?"

She looked up at him as they leaned in and gently kissed and then pulled away. Kate smiled.

"Tony my love as much as I would love to, I think we better start getting dressed before our four year old decides to jump into bed with us again begging us to get dressed."

"Once again you are right. I need to take a shower do you?"

"I do but you go in first. I'll hang with Olivia."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?

She playfully punched him in the arm and he winked as they kissed one more time and then both got out of bed.

Tony got in the shower and Kate walked down the hall to Olivias room to see if she needed any help. She walked into the room and smiled.

"Sweetie can I help? You have your shirt on backwards."

Olivia giggled.

"Thanks Kate."

Kate walked over to her; took her shirt off and put it on the right way.

"There you go. Did you wash up and brush your teeth?"

Olivia nodded and Kate picked her up.

"Great. While Tony is in the shower what do you say you and I go downstairs and watch some cartoons?"

"Can we watch Sesame Street instead?"

"Sure. Anything you want sweetie."

They walked down the stairs and Olivia sat down on the couch as Kate put the TV on and found Sesame Street. She then sat down next to Olivia who climbed into her lap and they snuggled.

About twenty minutes later Tony came down and Kate went into the shower. He took Kates spot on the couch and held Olivia in his lap. She lay against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you baby girl. Don't ever forget that ok?"

She turned and hugged him.

"I love you too Tony. Kate too."

About twenty minutes later Kate came down the stairs and Tony and Olivia got up off the couch. Tony poked her in the belly and she giggled. Kate smiled and picked her up.

"Ok sweetie. Go upstairs and get your sneakers and rain coat ok?"

Olivia went and got them and bounced down the stairs. Kate first helped put her sneakers on and then her rain coat while Tony waited. Kate looked at her one more time.

"Do you have to go potty before we go?"

"No"

Kate smiled as she learned from experience with watching Connor that she knew kids had to go even fi they said no.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go just in case?"

"Ok Kate!"

Olivia ran up the stairs and a minute later ran down the steps.

"You were right Kate I had to go! You are so smart!"

Kate laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on sweetie. Lets go have some fun!"

Tony picked Olivia up and smiled.

"Come on baby girl. Its really raining out there. Lets run to the car ok?"

They ran out into the pouring rain and Kate held her umbrella over them as Tony buckled Olivia in the back seat giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He closed the door and he and Kate quickly got in the front . Tony turned towards Olivia and shook his head getting her a little wet and she squealed.

"Tony! You got water on me!"

He laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

On the way to I-Hop Olivia talked.

"I'm really excited to meet everyone tomorrow. Do you think Connor and I will be good friends? Will he like me?"

Kate turned and looked at her; smiled and turned back.

"You and Connor are going to be great friends. He can come over to our house and play or you can go over to Aunt Abbys and Uncle Timmys. You two will have so much fun."

They got to the I-Hop and it was crowded so Tony dropped the two of them off at the entrance and they walked in where there were people waiting. Kate gave the greeter her name was told it would be about a fifteen to twenty minute wait. They sat down on a bench where Olivia swung her feet back and forth. The door opened and she smiled and ran into Tonys arms. He sat down on the bench with her on her lap.

"Tony I'm bored."

Tony turned her around so she was facing him.

"How about we play some patty cake?"

Kate rubbed the back of her head as they began to play. Then Olivia moved to Kates lap as Tony did imitations of movie characters for her and she laughed and laughed. He tapped her nose and before they knew it they were being lead to a table.

They got a booster seat for Olivia and as usual she requested to sit next to Tony. Kate didn't mind. She loved that they had that special bond. A server came over and took their drink orders. Tony and Kate got coffee and Olivia asked for chocolate milk. The server walked away and the two adults looked at the menu and Kate asked Olivia what she wanted.

"You can have a pancake or a waffle, scrambled egg…whatever you want sweetie."

The server brought their drinks and walked away as they were still undecided. Tony put his arm around his daughter and pulled her place mat closer.

"Look munchkin. You want to do some mazes? Here are some crayons."

"Will you help me Tony?"

"Of course baby girl."

They worked on that for a few minutes and the server came back to take their orders. Tony got scrambled eggs, bacon, and white toast. Kate got pancakes with a little side of strawberries, and Olivia ended up getting oatmeal.

While they waited Olivia did more of her mazes and Tony and Kate talked about every day things. At one point they looked at Olivia: She was concentrating so hard on her mazes her tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth. The two of them tried hard not to laugh. She looked up and smiled proudly.

"I did it! I did it!"

Tony held out his hand she gave him a high five. She then turned towards Kate with a big smile.

"I did it Kate!"

"Good job sweetie! I'm proud of you."

The food came they began to eat. Tony looked at Olivia out of the corner of his eye as he drank his water through a straw. He began to blow bubbles. Olivia giggled and did the same with her chocolate milk. They had a bubble blowing contest and Kate just looked at Tony. She didn't have one child she had two but she smiled. It was moments like this she looked forward to for years.

After they were done they walked outside where it was still raining but lightly, so with Tony holding one hand and Kate holding the other Olivia jumped over the puddles. They got to the car and Olivia looked at Kate.

"Will you sit in the back with me Kate?"

"Sure sweetie. Come on."

As Tony got in the drivers side, Kate buckled Olivia in and then got in the back on the other side. Olivia clapped her hands as Tony pulled out of the spot.

"I'm excited. I've never been roller skating Whats it like?"

Tony looked in the rearview mirror, smiled and looked back at the road.

"It's a surprise baby girl, but trust me you'll love it."

They got to the rink where surprisingly despite the weather and being that it was a Sunday it wasn't too crowded, so Tony was able to find a spot by the entrance. They got out of the car and Olivia started to run but Tony grabbed her just in time.

"Olivia. This is a parking lot honey. There are a lot of cars and its dangerous. You cant walk or run through a parking lot without Kate and I holding your hand. Ok sweetheart?"

She gave a sad nod and Kate rubbed her back as Tony kissed her forehead and smiled. He cupped her chin.

"Don't be sad sweetheart. Its ok. I'm not mad and neither is Kate. We just want you safe and we don't want to see you hurt ok honey?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tight.

"Ok Tony."

They walked inside and Olivias eyes lit up. There was music playing, video games making loud noise and a huge rink ahead of them.

They got on line which wasn't too bad. They got their skates and sat down on a bench. Kate put Olivias on and then she and Tony put theirs on. The two of them stood up and the each took one of Olivias hands. She shakily stood in between them.

"What do I do now?"

Tony pointed towards the rink.

"You see that big rink? Kate and I will be holding your hands at all times and what you do is put one foot in front of the other and you roll around the rink. Pretend you're wearing shoes except you have wheels underneath you. Are you ready?"

"I'm scared but excited. Lets go!"

They slowly moved to the rink as Olivia gripped both of their hands tightly. It's a good thing it wasn't too crowded. They carefully stepped onto the rink and slowly moved around. Tony looked down at Olivia.

"How are you doing baby girl?"

"This is so much fun Tony! I love it!"

After awhile Olivia got the hang of it and was soon skating by herself even though Tony and Kate were still next to her.

After an hour they took a break and let Olivia play some video games and then back onto the rink again for an hour. Tony looked at his watch.

"How about we get some lunch?"

Olivia looked at him.

"Can we wait after this song?"

"Sure baby girl." He touched her nose and she giggled.

When the song was over they sat down on a bench and took their skates off. Tony went to return them and then met his two girls at the snack bar. That's when Kate noticed Olivias eyes start to close.

"Tony I think after lunch we should go home. Somebody needs a nap."

"I'm not tired Kate"

She yawned and Kate smiled at her.

"You'll feel better after a nap sweetie and then afterwards we can play some games on the computer ok?"

They got their food and sat down at a table. Kate got a salad, Tony got a hamburger and fries, and Olivia got a kids chicken tender meal with fries. After they ate they threw out their trash and Tony picked Olivia up who put her head on his shoulder. It was only drizzling out so they didn't need to run. Tony buckled Olivia up and kissed her forehead. She was already fast asleep. He and Kate got in the car and before he drove off she turned to him.

"I love you."

He reached over and put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too beautiful. Always have and always will baby."

They leaned over and kissed and then headed home.

When they got home the rain finally stopped and Olivia was still sleeping so Tony gently took her out of the car and put her head on his shoulder. Kate opened the door and Tony carried Olivia upstairs. He took off her raincoat and then her shoes, and then gently laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and then touched her cheek.

"I love you baby doll."

He walked out and closed the door a little and then walked down stairs where he and Kate snuggled on the couch together and watched TV.

An hour later Olivia woke up feeling much better. She hopped down the stairs and ran over to the couch and sat in between Kate and Tony.

"Can we play some games now?"

Tony picked her up and threw in the air and caught her as she squealed.

"Come on you little munchkin. Lets go."

The three of them went upstairs and sat down at the lap tap; Olivia in the middle and Tony and Kate on either side of her. Kate turned on the computer and popped a Little Mermaid memory game in. Olivia got excited and clapped her hands and Tony smiled and rubbed the back of her head. The cards were characters from the movie. They showed her how to move the mouse around and click on the cards. She loved clicking on the pictures. Kate watched her for about a half hour and then decided she needed to do laundry, so she got up and kissed the top of Olivias head.

"Where are you going Kate?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I need to do laundry or you will be stuck wearing dirty smelly clothes."(Olivia giggled and Kate continued). "You two have fun and maybe tonight for dinner since we had a big lunch we'll have some sandwiches ok?"

"Ok Kate!" She and Tony turned back to the game.

After Olivia got bored with that game, Tony put in another Little Mermaid game where Olivia got to play Go Fish against Ariel. Tony helped her with the cards. Soon she was done with the computer. She climbed into Tonys lap.

"Tony?"

"Yes baby doll?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Sure baby. I know just the one."

He began to sing the Temptations song My Girl, because that's what she was: his girl.

After he was done he looked at his watch and remembered there was a movie on TV that he really wanted to see, so he put Olivia down.

"Hey. Baby girl. How about we go downstairs and we see what Kate is up to huh?"

He figured this way Kate could spend time with her too.

"Ok! Maybe she will read me some stories!"

She grabbed some books off her shelf and she and Tony ran downstairs; Tony to the couch as he turned on the TV and Olivia into the kitchen where Kate was finishing folding the rest of the laundry.

"Hi Peanut. What are you up to?"

"Can you read me stories Kate?"

"Of course. You sit down and I'll be right back. Let me just finish putting the laundry away."

After Kate finished the laundry; she went back into kitchen and walked over to Olivia. She picked her up, put her on her lap, and picked up one of the many story books Olivia brought down from her room. She began to read.

Kate noticed after awhile she was squinting. She looked up and saw it got dark out.

"Wow Peanut. It got dark out. I think its dinner time ok? Go bring your books back up to your room and tell Tony its dinner time ok sweetie?"

"Ok Kate!"

She brought her books upstairs and then came back down and walked over to Tony who was just shutting the TV off.

"Its dinner time Tony!"

He tickled her and she giggled. They walked into the kitchen where Kate had a plate of cold cuts on the table along with bread, mayo, and mustard. Tony picked Olivia up and put her in her booster chair. Kate spoke.

"Ok sweetie. What kind of sandwich do you want? We have salami, baloney, American cheese, turkey, and ham."

Olivia wrinkled her nose at that and Kate laughed.

"Not interested huh?"

"Can I have peanut butter and jelly Kate?"

"Sure Peanut. One peanut butter and jelly sandwich coming up!"

After all three had their sandwiches, their potato chips on the side, and their drinks, they began to eat. It was quiet for a few minutes until Olivia let out a burp. Tony and Kate looked over at her and she put her hand on her mouth.

"Excuse me."

Tony smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Its ok sweetheart."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear so Kate wouldn't hear.

"How about a little burping contest?"

She giggled.

"Ok!"

Kate looked at him suspiciously.

"Tony what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right nothing. Why don't I believe you?"

"Kate I'm wounded that you don't believe me."

"I don't believe you because you have that look in your eye."

Olivia drank some juice and then let out a big burp. Kate looked at her.

"Olivia what do you say?"

"Excuse me. Sorry Kate."

Tony smiled and let out a big burp too. Olivia laughed and let out another one and then he let out another one. Kate gave him a look.

"Really Tony? This is what you are teaching our four year old? To burp?"

He got red and knew she was right.

"Sorry Olivia. Kate is right. No more burping on purpose ok baby doll? If you do you say excuse me ok?"

"Ok!"

After dinner Kate took Olivia upstairs to give her a bath. She had a busy day and tomorrow was going to be an exciting day so she was putting her to bed early tonight. Olivia played with her toys as Kate washed her hair and her body. She let her play for a few more minutes and then took her out of the tub. She wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her and then carried her into her room. She got her dressed and then took her back into the bathroom to dry her hair. When she was done she put the hair dryer away and Olivia brushed her teeth.

"Ok sweetie. Time for bed. Go downstairs and say good night to Tony and then I'll read you a little story ok?"

"Ok Kate."

She went downstairs and found Tony sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Good night Tony."

He picked her up, kissed her forehead, and put her back down.

"Good night baby doll. I love you."

"I love you Tony."

She went upstairs and walked into her room where Kate was waiting for her with a story. She climbed into bed and Kate started the story. About half way through she looked over and saw Olivia was asleep. She put the book away and then leaned down and kissed Olivias forehead.

"Good night sweetie. I love you. Sweet dreams."

She put on the night light, shut the light and closed the door a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Olivia woke to the sun shining and she smiled. She finally was going to meet the rest of her family today. She especially couldn't wait to meet her Grandpa Gibbs. She was about to get up when Kate quietly opened her door and smiled as she walked into the room.

"Good morning peanut. Are you ready to meet the rest of your family today?"

Olivia got up and started to jump on the bed.

"I am SUPER excited Kate! Can we go?"

Kate laughed and took her off the bed. She reminded her of Abby just then.

"First things first. We are going to get you dressed and washed up. Then we are going to have breakfast at home, and then we can go ok sweetie?"

"Yeah! Can I pick out my clothes by myself today?"

"Ok, but let me see when you are done ok?"

After Olivia washed her face and brushed her teeth she picked out her clothes: a pair of denim shorts and one of her many blue shirts she got from Kohls. She also picked out her blue sneakers.

"Kaaaaaaaaaate! I'm reaaaaaaaaaaady!"

This time both Tony and Kate walked into the room and Kate smiled.

"Good choice sweetie. You get dressed and Tony and I will be waiting downstairs ok?"

Kate walked down stairs and Tony walked into the room. He sat down on the bed and put Olivia on his lap.

"How are you doing today baby girl? Are you excited?"

"I am but I'm scared too Tony. Will they like me?"

She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. He then rocked her back and forth.

Olivia. Baby girl. They are going to LOVE you. How can they not? You are a sweet, fun, loving child. Kate and I both love you very much, and your Grandpa Gibbs, Ducky, Uncle Timmy, Uncle Jimmy, and your Aunt Abby are going to love you. I promise you and I will NEVER break my promises to you. Ok baby?"

"Ok Tony. I love you too."

They went downstairs where Kate had breakfast waiting for them: French toast, chocolate milk for Olivia, and coffee for herself and Tony. After they ate and brushed their teeth again, and took Rosie out they were off. It was a hot, beautiful day so Tony turned the air conditioner on. Since they lived about a half hour away from NCIS, he was going to put a CD in, but he wanted to let Olivia pick.

"Hey sweetie? What kind of music do you want to hear?"

"Barry Manilow!"

Tony burst out laughing.

"Barry Manilow? No way! You are too young to know him!"

Olivia giggled.

"Nooooooo! I really like him! I like Copa Cabana!"

"Oh man if only your Uncle Timmy knew. Well you are in luck because KATE has one of his cds. Ok ok Copa Cabana it is."

Tony put the CD in and went right to Copa Cabana. Olivia made him play it the whole time. By the time they got to NCIS Tony was ready to throw the CD out the window. He hated Barry Manilow and never knew how Tim could like him, but he did it for his little girl.

They got out of the car and Tony and Kate each took her hand as they walked into the building. Olivias eyes went a little wide when she saw the metal detectors and the security guard, but the guard walked over and smiled and she felt at ease.

"Hello Agent Dinozzo. Hello Agent Todd. Who is this pretty lady?"

Tony picked her up and smiled and Kate spoke.

"Hi Henry. This is our little girl Olivia. We adopted her a few days ago and she is officially ours."

Tony spoke.

"Olivia sweetie. This is Henry. He protects us and looks after us. Say hello."

Olivia got a little shy but smiled.

"Hi Henry."

Henry smiled and shook her hand.

"Well hello there Olivia. Its really nice to meet you. You have a great day ok?"

They said their goodbyes and went upstairs. They rode the elevator up to the pen and got out. They smiled when they saw the whole team standing there under a big banner that said "Welcome Olivia!" They walked over to the team and Olivia shyly smiled. She looked at everyone as Kate began the introductions.

"Hey everyone. I want you to meet a very special girl. This is our little girl Olivia. Olivia this is our boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but to you hes Grandpa Gibbs. He is the one who built you the swing set. This is your Uncle Timmy, Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy, and this is Ducky."

Olivia giggled at the mention of Ducky.

"Why are you called Ducky?"

Ducky smiled at her and handed her a lollipop. She thanked him.

"You see little one, it was a name giving to me as a child, and I just grew to like it."

She giggled again and turned towards Gibbs.

"Hi Grandpa Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled and took her from Tony. He kissed her forehead.

"Hi baby. Its nice to finally meet you. You just remember that I love you very much, and I will ALWAYS be there for you. Ok?"

"Ok Grandpa Gibbs."

He handed her to Tim next.

"Hi Uncle Timmy! I played games on my computer already!"

Tim tickled her belly and she giggled.

"Oh yeah? Tell me did Tony show you how to play? Because I doubt it."

"Oh shut up Elf Lord. I'll have you know we played all afternoon yesterday. Isnt that right baby doll?"

"Right Tony! Why do you call Uncle Timmy Elf Lord?"

Kate elbowed him in the ribs and he grimaced. Before he could answer Abby grinned from ear to ear as she took her from Tim.

"Hi Olivia! I'm your Aunt Abby! I promise you we are going to have SO much fun! We can hang out, play, go shopping, go to lunch…we will have a blast!"

Olivia giggled as she played with Abbys collar.

"I really like this Aunt Abby!"

Abby smiled and passed her off to Jimmy who then passed her back to Kate.

"Come on peanut. How about we show you around."

Gibbs spoke.

"Hold on Kate. Before you do that we all chipped in and got Olivia a little welcome present."

He pulled out an envelope from a drawer in his desk and then handed it to Olivia.

"Now we heard how much you love the water, so we know how much you will love this."

She smiled as she took the envelope. She took the card out and opened and it took out a gift card. She asked Kate what it was. Kate looked it at and smiled.

"It's a season pass for a water park. Its good for two years. Wow you guys didn't have to do this."

Olivia squealed.

"Wow that is SO cool! Thanks Grandpa Gibbs! Thanks Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Timmy, and Ducky! I cant wait to go!"

Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Its our pleasure baby. Now we'll show you around ok?"

The team showed her all the desks . Olivia loved to sit in each chair, and Tim showed her some computer games on his desk top. She especially loved to sit in Gibbs's chair. She was also shown MTAC.

"Wooooooooooow! Look at that big screen! That is SO cool!"

McGee smiled as he took her from Kate.

"This is a special room at NCIS. We talk to other people on this big screen. This room helps us catch the bad guys."

They walked out and Abby then took her down to her lab while the team stayed up in the pen and talked. Olivias eyes went wide at all the gadgets.

"Wow Aunt Abby! This is SO cool! What are all these computers for?"

"Ah. These computers are my babies. They help everyone catch the bad guys. I would be lost without them."

A hippo caught Olivias eyes. She ran over to grab it. She squeezed him as he farted and she giggled.

"I really like this. Its cute!"

"That is Bert my hippo. He keeps me great company and gets me through a lot of tough times. He is cute huh? Tell you what. I will miss him, but how would you like to borrow him for awhile?"

"Really? Thanks!"

They went back up to the pen and Olivia ran over to Tony and Kate.

"Tony! Kate! Look! Abby said I can borrow Bert for awhile!"

Tony picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"See? That should show you how special you are and how loved you are , because Aunt Abby never lets that hippo out of her site. Did you thank her?"

"I did Tony."

Kate spoke up.

"Olivia remember I told you about Conner? How Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy are his Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah! Where is he can I meet him? I want to play with him!"

Abby smiled.

"He cant wait to meet you. Hes at home right now, but maybe you all can come over for dinner tonight and you can meet him and have fun ok? We can order Chinese take out!"

Abby looked at Tony and Kate to make sure that was ok and they nodded.

"Yeaaaaaah! "

Everyone laughed and then Gibbs's cell rang. He answered.

"Yeah Gibbs."

He listened for a moment and then hung up.

"McGee grab your gear."

Usually he said we got a dead marine, but he didn't want to say that word in front of Olivia.

Gibbs walked over to them and took Olivia from Tony.

"I'll see you at Aunt Abbys and Uncle Timmys, ok baby?"

"Bye Grandpa Gibbs!"

He kissed her forehead, handed her to Kate, and he and McGee grabbed their stuff and disappeared into the elevator as Ducky and Jimmy grabbed THEIR stuff and went out to the fan. Abby walked over to the three of them.

"I need to get back to my lab. I cant wait for you to meet Conner Olivia! Take care of Bert for me!"

"I will Aunt Abby! Bye!"

Abby gave her one last wave and it was the three of them in the pen. Olivia had a question.

"Can we go to the water park now?"

Tony and Kate looked at each other and nodded. Kate smiled at her.

"Sure. Its still early, and the park is only twenty minutes from our house. What do you say we go home, get our stuff, and we go have fun ok?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

Tony and Kate laughed as the three of them go into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

After a fun day at the water park, the three of them headed home where they went outside by the pool. Kate put Olivia down on a lounge chair so she could take a nap because she was exhausted. Once she saw Olivia was asleep, she turned to walk into the house to take a shower and Tony would wait outside with Olivia. Before she could walk into the house, Tony grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap. They smiled as they leaned in and kissed. She pulled away and he ran his thumb over her lips and she shivered. He smiled at her.

"I love you baby. You are so beautiful."

She put her head on his shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Tony. You are so sexy. I never thought when we met on Air Force One all those years ago, that we would be husband and wife with a child."

He put his forehead on hers.

"You know that when we first met I fell in love with you at first site. First you know how beautiful you are. Second, I fell in love with your spunk, your feistiness."

Kate giggled.

"Come on. I should get in the shower and then you should go in. By then Olivia should be up and I'll get her in the shower. I don't think we'll have time for a bath."

They kissed one more time and Kate got up.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

Kate smiled and walked into the house and Tony brought his chair over to Olivia and sat down beside her. He took her hand as she slept, and after a few minutes he too fell asleep.

After a half hour Kate walked outside to find both her husband and daughter asleep. Smiling, she walked over to Tony. First, she kissed his forehead, then his chest, then his lips. He opened his eyes and started to kiss her back. Smiling, she pulled away.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"I did. I think I needed it. I should get in the shower though."

He got up and Kate took his place. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

He walked away and Kate looked down as Olivia began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi Kate."

Kate smiled and picked her up. She put her on her lap.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?"

Olivia nodded.

"Can we go to Aunt Abbys now so I can play with Conner?"

"Well first you need to take a shower and then we can go ok?"

"I cant take a bath?"

"Sorry sweetie. We don't have time tonight, but Tony is taking a shower now. You can play on the swings until he is done ok?"

"Yay!"

She ran over to one of the swings as Kate watched. About twenty minutes later Tony walked out. Smiling, Olivia ran over to him, and he kneeled down and scooped her up.

"Hi Tony!"

He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Hi baby girl. I see you had a nice nap?"

"I did! Quick! Let me take a shower so we can go to Aunt Abbys and I can meet Conner!"

Tony laughed and put her down as Kate took her hand and the two of them walked into the house. In the mean time Tony took Rosie for a little walk and then fed her. By the time he was down, so were Olivia and Kate. Olivia walked down the stairs and Kate smiled.

"Tony? How does your daughter look?"

Tony gave a little whistle that fathers give their little girls.

"You look beautiful baby girl."

Olivia beamed. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with flowers on it and white sandals. Kate put her hair up in a nice pony tail. Tony picked her up and looked over at Kate.

"Both of my girls look beautiful." Kate blushed as the three of them walked out.

Abby and Tim lived only fifteen minutes away so they got their quickly even after stopping at the bakery for a cake. Kate also let Olivia pick out two cookies: one for her and one for Conner. Tony got out of the car and Kate helped Olivia out of her booster seat. Holding the cookies in one hand, and holding Kates hand with her other hand, the two of them walked towards the door with Tony behind them. Kate picked the four year old up so she could ring the door bell. Abby answered the door with a big smile.

"Hi you guys! Come on in! I got the air going so you'll be nice and cool!"

The three of them walked in and Abby closed the door behind them. She then turned toward the stairs.

"Conner! Come down here and meet Olivia!"

A few seconds later a little boy who was a spitting image of his father came down the stairs. Kate put Olivia down and the two of them stared at each other. Kate and Abby kneeled down next to the two and Kate spoke.

Olivia. Peanut. Say hello to Conner."

Olivia smiled and handed him the bag with the cookies."

"Hi Conner! My name is Olivia and I got us cookies!"

"Oh cool thanks!" He turned towards Abby.

"Mommy can I have mine now?"

"Sorry little man. Not until after dinner."

They walked into the dining room where the rest of the team was sitting at the table; talking. There was a platter of cheese and crackers, and potato chips and pretzels. Abby brought the cake and cookies into the kitchen as Kate and Tony sat down and Olivia ran towards Gibbs.

"Hi Grandpa Gibbs!"

He smiled and put her on his lap and then kissed her forehead.

"Hi baby. Did you have a fun day today?"

"I did! I went on these big slides and it was so much fun sliding down them!"

Abby walked back ino the dining room.

"Kate, Tony, Olivia…..can I get you something to drink?"

Kate said she would have a bottled water, Tony would have a beer, and Olivia asked for a juice box. Kate turned towards her.

"Only one ok sweetie? I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

"Ok Kate."

After Abby brought out the drinks (including a juice box for Conner), she made a suggestion for dinner.

"I thought the adults could eat family style Chinese, and I got chicken nuggets and French fries for the kids. How does that sound?"

Olivia and Conner smiled at each other.

"Yay! Chicken nuggets!"

The adults laughed and then Tim turned towards Conner.

"Hey sport. How about you show Olivia your toys? Play nicely ok?"

"Ok Daddy."

Gibbs put Olivia down and the two of them ran towards Conners room.

After Abby ordered the food, she put the kids food in the oven. The timing would be perfect as it would be done by the time the food arrived. The adults then talked about every day things from NCIS to the kids starting school. Ducky turned towards Tony.

"So tell me. How is young Olivia doing? Is she adapting well?"

"Ducky shes amazing. Shes so well behaved. She loves to have fun. You wouldn't think she went through what she went through. Shes my baby girl. MINE.

Ducky smiled.

"She is one lucky little girl to have you and Caitlin for parents. THAT I know for sure."

"She really makes the both of us happy. You know with Kate feeling guilty not being able to get pregnant. I wish she wouldn't. That little girl has brought so much joy into our lives already."

Ducky put a hand on his shoulder.

"You certainly have changed. First, settling down and marrying Caitlin, and now being a parent to Olivia. I'm proud of you Anthony. Quite proud."

"Thanks Duckman."

Meanwhile in Conners room, the two kids were playing Go Fish. They were getting along pretty well until Olivia won and Conner got mad. He started to yell.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!"

Abby and Kate heard yelling and ran upstairs. Kate picked Olivia up and Abby stared at her son.

"Conner! What is going on here?"

"Its not fair Mommy! I didn't win!"

Abby picked him up.

"THAT'S why you are yelling? Conner Jethro McGee you apologize to Olivia right now. That is no reason to yell like that. You have to learn you are not going to win every time. Do not be a sore loser. Now say you are sorry to Olivia. Right now."

Conner turned towards Olivia.

"I'm sorry Olivia."

Olivia smiled.

"Its ok Conner!"

Kate smiled and put her daughter down. Abby put her son down and the two of them resumed their game. Abby and Kate smiled at each other as they walked down the stairs and Kate spoke.

"Crisis averted Abbs!"

"I'm sorry Kate. He didn't really take a long nap today so hes a little cranky. Timmy and I will talk to him tomorrow about winning and losing and not to be a sore loser."

"Don't apologize Abbs. They are kids. These things happen."

They walked back into the dining room where Tim looked at his wife.

"Is everything ok?"

Abby sighed.

"The kids were playing a game and Olivia won. Your son didn't take it well. We will have to talk to him tomorrow about winning and losing. He cant be a sore loser."

"I agree Abbs. We'll talk to him. "

The adults continued to talk until the Chinese food arrived and the kids food was ready. Abby and Kate called the kids down and they ran down the stairs to a little table Abby had set up for them. While Abby and Kate got the adult food ready, Gibbs got drinks and Tony and Tim helped the kids get settled. Tony helped Olivia push her chair in. He then kissed the top of her head.

"How are you doing baby girl? Are you having fun?"

"I am Tony! Can Conner come and play at our house?"

"We'll see sweetie. Now how about some chicken nuggets and French fries?"

After the kids plates were made and they had their drinks, they ate happily while the adults ate and talked. Meanwhile at the little ones table, Olivia just swallowed a piece of her chicken nugget and began to choke. She couldn't say anything and she put her hands to her throat. Conner got scared.

"Mommy! Daddy! Something is wrong with Olivia!"

The adults quickly looked over and saw her choking. Everyone FLEW out of their chairs and over to her. Tony got to her first and took her out of the chair. Everyone began to yell at once as Tony gave her the Heimlich. Kate got hysterical and Gibbs had to calm her down. Conner began to cry and Tim picked him up and brought him into the kitchen so he wouldn't have to see it. Abby looked on in horror as Ducky held her. Tony gave her little thrusts but it still wouldn't come out. Kate lost it.

"Come on Tony! Please!"

Gibbs stood next to Tony and took Olivias hand.

"Come on baby. Come on get it out."

Tony gave a few more thrusts a little harder and this time it DID come out. Once Olivia was able to breathe again, she let out a wail and began to cry. Tony hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Kate hugged her as she began to cry. Tim brought Conner back into the room. Tony spoke.

"Oh Olivia. Baby girl. Its ok. You are ok. You just had a little piece of chicken nugget stuck in your throat, but it came out. I would never let anything happen to you. You are safe sweetie. "

He began to rub her back and Tim brought Conner over to Olivia.

"Olivia, Conner wanted to see if you were ok. "

Olivia turned towards him and Kate touched her cheek.

"Shes ok Conner. She just had a little scare, but you saved her life by alerting us. You are a hero sweetie. "Kate smiled and grabbed Conner and began to tickle him. He began to laugh.

"Stop it! That tickles Aunt Kate!"

Kate put him down and then took Olivia from Tony. They hugged each other tight.

"Its ok peanut. You are ok now. Thank God. Thank God."

Tony turned towards Ducky.

"Duckman, would you mind checking her out? Just in case?"

"Of course not. My medical bag is in the car."

He turned towards Jimmy.

"Mr. Palmer would you kindly get my medical bag?"

"Right away Doctor."

Jimmy shortly returned with the bag as Abby gave Olivia some water. Olivia meanwhile had stopped crying but was sitting on Tonys lap with Kate on one side and Gibbs on the other side. Tony had his arms wrapped around her, Kate took her hand, and Gibbs cupped her chin.

"Are you ok baby?"

She smiled as Ducky took her vitals.

"I'm ok Grandpa Gibbs. Tony and Conner saved me."

Tim leaned down next to his son.

"Olivia is right buddy. You did the right thing by alerting us. You helped save her. Your Mom and I are both very proud of you."

"She is my best friend Daddy."

Tim smiled and ruffled his hair as Ducky finished up. He looked at Olivia and smiled.

"You are perfectly one hundred percent ok little one."

"Thanks Ducky!"

She looked at Tony.

"You saved me Tony."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight.

"Olivia. Baby girl. I would do it again in a heart beat. Kate and I both love you very much and we would do ANYTHING to keep you safe. ANYTHING. Just like everyone in this room would."

Kate smiled and spoke.

"Tony is right peanut. We both love you very much and we would never let anything happen to you. However how about you go give Conner a hug and thank him?"

She jumped off Tonys lap and ran over to Conner and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Conner."

Abby thought he would push her away because she was a girl and he was a boy, but to her surprise he hugged her back.

"You are my best friend Livvy."

Everyone laughed at the name and Abby spoke.

"Ok. Who wants ice cream?!"

Conner and Olivia both raised their hands.

"I do! I do!"

Abby and Kate brought the two of them into the kitchen and helped them get set up. Abby took the ice cream out of the freezer and Kate got the bowls and spoons. Abby also took out whipped cream, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup. They put everything on the table along with the little cookies they bought from the bakery. Soon the kids were enjoying their little bowls of ice cream along with the cookies as the adults had cake and coffee. As the adults had their dessert, Gibbs noticed Tony looking distant.

"Dinozzo, is something bothering you?

"Uh no boss. I'm fine."

"You are obviously lying."

He gave Tony the Gibbs glare and Tony sighed.

"I cant help but think Olivia choking was my fault. If only I made the pieces smaller…."

He flinched as Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop right there Tony. This wasn't your fault. You made the pieces the right size. It just went down the wrong way. You had no idea this was going to happen. Shes ok because of you."

"I know but boss…I mean…."

"Tony I know how you are feeling. Shannon and I went through the same thing with Kelly once. She was about Olivias age and she began to choke on a grape. However I couldn't get it out. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard Shannon tried, we couldn't get it out. My little girl actually stopped breathing. The paramedics came just in time and got it out and got her breathing again, but I felt so guilty. I thought it was my fault because I didn't cut the grapes small enough, but Shannon literally knocked some sense into me. They are kids Tony. As much as we don't want these things to happen, sometimes these things DO happen. Just thank God it all worked out great in the end."

"Thanks boss. I wish we all could have known Shannon and Kelly."

Gibbs nodded sadly and took a gulp of his coffee.

Abby walked into the kitchen to check on the kids and smiled. They had ice cream all over their faces. She grabbed a couple of wash clothes and wet them and began to wash their faces.

"So how about you two curl up on the couch and watch a movie? Would you like that?"

Olivia and Conner nodded and Abby brought them into the den and sat them on the couch. Conner spoke up.

"Lets watch Aladdin!"

Abby looked at him.

"Now Conner. Olivia is our guest. She gets to chose ok?"

Conner folded his arms.

"Fine."

Abby smiled at him and then at Olivia.

"Olivia what would you like to watch? We have EVERY Disney movie!"

Olivia giggled.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid Aunt Abby?"

Abby smiled as she remembered Kate told her she loved mermaids.

"Sure!"

Abby put the DVD in and the two of them watched quietly. About a half hour later Kate went to go check on them and smiled. They were fast asleep on the couch, Conners arm around his new friend. She quietly had the other adults take a look and Tim and Tony smiled.

"Those two are going to be inseparable. I can see it now."

Tim nodded.

"The are adorable aren't they?"

Tony agreed and turned towards Kate.

"What do you say we head home? I'll get her."

Tony walked into the den and gently picked Olivia up. He put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and brought her into the dining room so he and Kate could say good bye to everyone. In the mean time Tim picked his son up. Gibbs rubbed Olivias back as she still slept.

"Good night baby."

He then rubbed Conners back.

"Good night little man."

After saying good bye and thanking Abby and Tim, the three of them headed home. Tim put Conner to bed and then helped Abby clean up. Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs pitched in and then headed home themselves.

Tony pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Kate turned towards him.

"Tony was everything ok tonight? You seemed a little quite after what happened to Olivia."

Tony turned towards her and touched her face.

"I'm ok. I was just shaken up about what happened to her tonight. I was blaming myself, but Gibbs talked me out of it."

"Good because it wasn't your fault."

"Kate I want to protect her from all the hurt. I want her to be safe forever. I never want to let her out of my sight. If anything were to happen to her…."

Kate smiled.

"Tony I wish we COULD protect her all the time, but we have to face it. We cant protect her from everything. We have to let her grow up, explore new things. I don't want to see it happen, but shes a child. Shes going to get a bump or scrape from time to time. We cant be hovering around her twenty four seven, and when she gets older and starts dating…"

Tony put his finger to her lips.

"Stop. I don't even want to think about that right now."

Kate smiled and leaned in and they kissed. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too."

They got out of the car and Tony gently took his little girl out of the booster seat. Kate opened the door and he carried Olivia into the house and right up stairs with Kate following. As Kate took her pajamas out of her dresser drawer, Tony took her shoes and dress off. They figured they would just wash her up in the morning. Kate put her pajamas on and Tony gently laid her down. Kate leaned over and kissed her forehead and then touched her cheek. She looked at Tony.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I don't want to leave her yet."

Kate smiled as she touched his arm and then walked out of the room.

Tony kissed her forehead and then just stared at her for a minute. He came close to losing her tonight. He didn't want to think about it. Before he left he spoke.

"I love you baby girl. Good night."

He walked to the doorway, stared at her one more time, and shut the light and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

The next morning was gorgeous so Tony and Kate decided to take Olivia to the beach. They asked Abby if she and Conner wanted to join them as Tim was working. Conner was excited so of course Abby said yes.

First they all stopped at McDonalds for breakfast. They walked in and the adults ordered the food. Abby tried to give Tony money but he wouldn't take it.

"Its on me Abbs. I got breakfast for my favorite Goth and nephew."

Abby gave him a tight hug.

"Uh Abbs….cant….breathe…"

She pulled away and smiled while Olivia and Conner giggled.

After they got their food they sat down at a table while Kate got straws, napkins, and ketchup. The kids decided they wanted to share hot cakes, so Abby and Kate divided the meal between the two of them. Olivia had chocolate milk while Conner had apple juice. Abby had fruit and maple oat meal, while Kate had fruit and walnuts. Kate had tea, but Abby managed to sneak a Caf-Pow in. Kate shook her head.

"Abbs you need help."

"Come on Kate you know I cant live without it!"

Tony rolled his eyes as he had his sausage burrito, hash brown, and coffee.

After they were done and the kids used the bathroom, they were off. Olivia especially was excited. She looked over at Conner who was sitting in the back with her on Kates side with Abby in the middle.

"Conner I am SO excited. I love the water. Kate bought me a new swim suit too."

She turned towards Tony.

"Tony will you go in the water with me? Take me really far?"

Tony smiled at her in the rear view mirror.

"Sure I'll go in the water with you baby, but lets see how big the waves are first ok?"

"Ok!"

Conner turned towards Abby.

"Mommy I don't have to go in do I?"

Abby smiled and put her arm around him.

"No little man. You don't have to go in if you don't want to. You can watch Olivia, or you can play around in the sand. Whatever you want to do ok?"

She faced the front again.

"Conner doesn't like the water. He can swim but its just not for him."

Kate spoke.

"Its not for everybody. We understand don't we Olivia?"

"I wanted to swim with Conner too!"

"I know sweetie, but he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to ok?"

"Ok Kate."

They got to the beach and Tony found a close spot. They unpacked the stuff from the car(and there was a lot of stuff!). The kids held onto an adults hand as they walked through the parking lot and through the tunnel. Abby started to yell.

"Echo! Echo!"

The kids thought that was hysterical so they decided to do it. The adults laughed as they walked to the end of the tunnel. They then walked down to the sand and found a spot close to the water so it would be easier to keep an eye on the kids. Kate and Abby spread out the blanket as Tony set up the umbrella. He also thanked his lucky stars that the waves were small today. Kate and Abby then took out the kids sand toys and put them in the sand. Tony put a basket on the blanket as their lunch and snacks were in there for later. Olivia started to get fidgety.

"Tony can we go now?"

He smiled and picked her up.

"In a minute sweetie. First Kate has to put sun screen on you so you don't get burned."

Abby turned towards Conner.

"Same with you little man."

"Awwww Mommy!"

"No arguments Conner. Now take your shirt off."

Conner did as he was told and Tony put Olivia down and she took her shirt and shorts off as her bathing suit was underneath. The Moms put the lotion on and Kate put Olivias floaties on as well. She then spoke.

"Ok kids. Today I want you to have fun, but theres a few rules we need you to follow ok? The first one you can NOT go to the water without one of us. That is a must. The second one is you need to stay where we can see you. No wandering off ok?"

The kids nodded and Kate smiled.

"Now have some fun!"

The kids cheered as Tony took Olivias hand and walked her to the water. Kate and Abby sat on the blanket as Conner decided to dig in the sand.

Tony and Olivia got to the edge of water and Olivia squealed as the water went around her feet.

"Its cold!"

Tony smiled.

"Don't worry you'll get used it. You ready baby?"

She nodded and he picked her up and walked into the water quickly before another wave came. Tony put her down but still held onto her as she swam and kicked her feet.

"I like this Tony! This is fun!"

Meanwhile on the shore, Abby and Kate were helping Conner build a sand castle when Abby heard somebody call her name. She turned and smiled at a woman with long blonde hair, a man with sandy brown hair, and a boy and a girl. They all walked towards Abby and Kate.

Abby smiled and walked over to the couple.

"Kate this is Nate and Dina Bellows. They live next door to us. This is their six year old son Jonathan and their 4 year old daughter Sophie. You guys this is Kate Dinozzo. She works with me at NCIS. Shes a federal agent as is her husband Tony."

After saying hellos and nice to meet you's Kate offered them to join them. Dina spoke up.

"If you are sure? I mean we don't want to intrude."

"No really. Let me get my husband Tony and daughter Olivia out of the water. I would love for her to meet new kids."

While Dina and Nate spread out their blanket and set up their stuff, Sophie and Jonathan joined Conner in building a sand castle while Kate went to go get Tony and Olivia. Dina turned towards Abby.

"Abby I don't mean to get personal and if you tell me its none of my business its ok I understand; but what did Kate mean when she said she wanted her daughter to meet new kids?"

Abby thought back to a conversation she had with Kate. If the subject ever came up for some reason would it be ok for Abby to say Olivia was adopted? Kate didn't think it was a big deal. After all Olivia was their daughter now.

"No its ok! You see Olivia is adopted, but we don't even think about her being adopted anymore. She really is Kate and Tonys daughter. Just don't be surprised when you hear her call them Tony and Kate instead of Mommy and Daddy. Shes not ready for that yet."

Dina nodded and smiled and called her kids.

"Jonathan! Sophie! Come on sun screen!"

The kids groaned but did as they were told. Meanwhile Kate and Tony walked over with Olivia. Kate took Olivias floaties off, and wrapped a thick towel around her. She spoke.

"Olivia and Tony this is the Dina and Nate Bellows and their two kids Jonathan and Sophie. They live next to door to Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy."

Tony and Nate shook hands and Olivia smiled shyly at Sophie.

Kate kneeled down next to Olivia.

"Olivia Sophie is your age. I'm sure you two will have fun together."

Dina kneeled next to Sophie.

"Sophie Olivia doesn't really have many friends yet. How about you two be friends?"

Olivia and Sophie smiled at each other, and then began to build a sand castle together while Conner and Jonathan did the same.

The adults talked and mingled. Tony and Nate talked sports and the girls talked about getting their nails done with Olivia and Sophie.

After the kids finished their sand castles and playing in the sand it was lunch time.

Abby stayed with the stuff while Kate and Dina took the girls to the ladies room to wash up, and Tony and Nate took Conner and Jonathan to the mens room. By the time they got back to the blanket Abby had all of the lunch spread out. There were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids, water and iced tea in thermoses, grapes, apples, and peaches, and the adults had cold cut sandwiches. The adults sat on one blanket and the kids sat on another and chatted. Olivia sat in between Conner and Sophie as she didn't want to leave one best friend out. She decided right there that Conner and Sophie were both going to be her best friends. She and Sophie especially had a lot in common. They both liked the color blue, they both liked to ride their big wheels, and they both loved to swim.

After everyone ate, Olivia and Sophie wanted to go into the water, so their dads took them. Jonathan turned towards his Mom.

"Mom can I have my squirt gun? Please?"

Dina took it out of the bag and handed it to him.

"Now you can play with this on one condition. You do not squirt anybody with it. Understand?"

"Yes Mom. Come on Conner! Lets go squirt the birds!"

The two boys started to run off but each Mom held their child back. Abby spoke.

"Conner you need to stay where I can see you. Don't wander off."

Dina was talking to her son.

"Jonathan remember Conner is two years younger than you. Stay here ok? I don't want you wandering off either."

Both boys gave an exaggerated sigh, but both Moms just smiled as they stayed in front of the blanket.

Meanwhile in the water, the two men were talking as the two girls swam. Nate smiled.

"So I think its great you and Kate adopted Olivia. Theres so many kids out there that need a home, and I can tell she really lucked out getting you two."

Tony smiled at the girls and then back at Nate.

"Yeah its only been a couple of days, but I feel like shes been with us our whole lives. WE lucked out having her in our lives. Shes my baby girl, and I cant imagine life without her."

Olivia and Sophie playfully splashed each other and giggled. Olivia turned towards Tony.

"Come on Tony play with us!"

Sophie looked at Olivia; wanting to ask her a question.

"Why do you call your Dad Tony?"

Nate cleared his throat and picked up his daughter. He smiled sheepishly at Tony.

"Sorry Tony. You know how four year olds can be curious."

Tony laughed.

"Its ok I understand. You can explain it to her."

Nate looked back at his daughter.

"Sweetie, you see Olivia was adopted by Tony and Kate. Do you know what that means?"

Sophie shook her head.

"Come on lets go for a walk and I'll explain it."

The two of them walked off and Tony turned towards Olivia.

"Well missy…what do you say we go dry off? You are shivering."

"Ok Tony. I want to play in the sand with Conner anyway."

As they walked back to the blanket, Conner came out of nowhere with Jonathans squirt gun and squirted Olivia right in the face. She coughed as she got water in her mouth. Abby was on her feet in an instant.

"Conner Jethro McGee! You get over here right now young man!"

Dina looked at Jonathan.

"I think its time to put the squirt gun away."

"But Mom!"

"No buts Jonathan. Put it away. Now."

Jonathan walked off in a huff but did as his Mother said. She turned towards Abby as Conner was walking towards her and Kate ran to dry Olivia off with a towel.

"Sorry about the gun Abby."

"Don't apologize Dina. My son knows better."

She leaned down to Conners level.

"Conner. Why did you squirt Olivia in the face? That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry Mommy. Jonathan told me if I did it he would give me some candy."

Dina looked at her son with a mad look on her face as Nate walked over with Sophie.

"Whats going on Dina?"

"Your son told Conner that if he squirted Olivia in the face he would give him candy."

Nate looked at his son with a stern look on his face.

"You are the oldest child here. You need to set an example. Go sit on the blanket. You are staying there the rest of the day, and no tv tonight."

"But Dad!"

"No buts Jonathan. Go."

Jonathan stomped off in a huff and sat down on the blanket with his arms crossed, and Dina turned towards Kate who finished drying Olivia off.

"Kate I'm sorry."

"Oh Dina don't apologize. Its ok. Kids will be kids, and Olivia is fine."

Olivia smiled.

"Yeah I'm ok!"

Abby was talking to Conner again.

"Conner I understand that Jonathan told you to do it, but that still doesn't make it right. You apologize to Olivia and then go sit in your chair. You are in time out."

Conner walked over to Olivia and hugged her.

"Sorry Livy."

Olivia hugged him back.

"Its ok Conner! You are still one of my best friends!"

The adults smiled as the two girls started to build with their buckets and giggled.

Dina and Jonathan sat down next to Kate and Tony. Nate spoke.

"Please let me apologize again for my son. I don't know what got into him today."

Tony smiled.

"Really don't worry about it. Like Kate said kids will be kids. Its already forgotten."

After that little catastrophe, the girls played nicely and then Abby let Conner join them. All three giggled as they buried Tony in the sand.

Kate giggled.

"I swear sometimes I don't have one kid I have two."

After a fun day at the beach, the adults decided it was time to head home. Kate had an idea.

"Would everyone like to come over tonight for dinner? We would love to barbeque."

Abby smiled.

"That sounds like fun! I'll let Timmy know he should be home by now. I'll bring dessert!"

Dina and Nate looked at Kate and Nate spoke.

"Are you sure it wont be too much trouble?"

"No way not at all. Tony can barbeque hamburgers and hot dogs, and the kids can play in the backyard. Besides, I think our girls hit it off quite well."

Olivia and Sophie looked at each other.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The adults laughed. As they walked towards the parking lot, Tony gave the Bellows their address and told them not to bring anything.

"Really I have plenty of beer and soda. We got plenty of food. Just bring yourselves."

The Bellows left and after the car was packed so did the NCIS gang.

Next chapter will be about the little party at the Dinozzo house. Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writers block and just didn't feel like writing for awhile.


End file.
